sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fliegel Has Landed
The Fliegel has Landed" is the sixtieth episode of Sofia the First. It premiered on October 23, 2015 and is the eighth episode of the third season. Plot In the Trolls' cave, Sofia, Gnarlie, and Teeny are playing hide n' seek. During the game, Chief Gnukles, the leader of the Castle Trolls, comes by. He tells the trio about cave crystals and how beautiful and rare they are and how each troll only gets one. After he leaves, the trio resumes their game with Gnarlie being the one who hides. While looking for a hiding place, he bumps into a fleigal named Grotta who takes his crystal and, through a song, tells him what she's about. She demands that Gnarlie get her more crystals. Gnarlie suggests that she ask Chief Gnuckles for some, but Grotta retorts that she doesn't ask, she tells, and she's telling him to get her some more crystals. Gnarlie tells her she can be nicer about it, but again Groota retorts that she doesn't have to because she's a fliegel. She calls for a mole named Flinch and tells him to find a place for the crystal she took. After he accidentally knocks a bucket over it and darkens the room, Grotta freaks out until Flinch gets the crystal back out. Gnarlie asks "Are you afraid of the dark?" but Grotta lies and denies it. She also hands Gnarlie the bucket and issues Gnarlie an ultimatum: Bring back the bucket with it filled with cave crystals, or she'll turn him into a salamander. She also warns him not to tell anyone about her, stating "You go blabbin' and I go zappin'." Gnarlie bumps into Sofia and Teeny and asks them to help him mine for cave crystals, which they agree to do. Despite hours of work, all they can find is one cave crystal, to the despair of Gnarlie, who runs off. Sofia and Teeny realize something's wrong with Gnarlie and go after him. Gnarlie meets up with Flinch, who reveals that expecting Grotta to be an understanding person is a mistake, which he found out the hard way when she turned him into a mole. Grotta appears and is furious that Gnarlie only brought back one crystal. She tells Gnarlie to bring her more crystals by the time her candle burns out or else she's coming for him. Gnarlie bumps into Sofia and Teeny, who saw and heard everything. After getting the story out of her friend, Sofia goes to get help to get more crystals. Sofia goes to Cedric and asks him to make some cave crystals with his spellcasting abilities. Cedric attempts to do so, but he conjures up chickens because instead of grabbing diamond dust, which he's out of, he grabbed eggshell powder instead. When he asks why she needed cave crystals, Sofia tells him about Grotta and her ultimatum. Hearing about the fliegel, Cedric offers to get rid of her instead, stating that he's always happy to rid the kingdom of a pesky fliegel. Sofia and Gnarlie lead Cedric to Grotta, and Sofia, Cedric, and Teeny tell her to leave Gnarlie alone. After she refuses to listen, Cedric tries to get rid of her with a banishing spell, but he fails due to conjuring up chickens instead because his wand is still coated with eggshell powder. Grotta seizes the opening and turns Cedric into a salamander. After Teeny blurts out about the ceiling stars, Grotta tells Gnarlie to bring her those or she'll turn the others into salamanders too. Sofia entrusts Cedric to Teeny's care and goes back to the castle. Sofia goes to her mother and explains the situation, and Miranda tells her daughter that the only way to deal with a bully is to stand up to them and get help. Sofia goes back to the cave and tells Gnarlie, who couldn't take the ceiling stars due to his people loving them too much, to do as her mother advised. Grotta shows up and threatens Gnarlie. Sofia defends him by telling Grotta to leave him alone, but Grotta simply decides to pick on her instead and takes her captive with a spell. She gives Gnarlie another ultimatum: Bring the ceiling stars and she will let Sofia go. Taking Sofia's advice, Gnarlie goes to Cheif Gnuckles and explains the situation. Together, the trolls confront Grotta. Gnarlie subdues her with her fear of the dark. Repentant, Grotta frees Sofia and turns Cedric and Flinch, who's revealed to be a salamander, back to normal. That done, she becomes friends with Sofia and the trolls. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarlie *Zoe Robb as Teeny *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Robert Morse as Chief Gnuckles *Jessica DiCicco as Grotta *Dino Andrade as Flinch Trivia * The title of this episode is based on the phrase, "The Eagle has Landed." Transcript The Fliegel has Landed Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3